Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl is a monster briefly seen during Part 1 of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, before making her first real appearance in Part 2. Biography Like Sphinx, she was one of the “Ancient Gods” – great monsters who existed and had been revered in various region in ancient times, though not actual gods. She was once worshipped as the “snake god of the sun” in the land of the jungle. She has a very bad relationship with Tezcatlipoca. They have been engaged in a clash since ancient times, but a settlement has yet to be reached as their rivalry still stands. After Great Monster Wars, the records and lore about her were buried away by Goddess Ilias. She rapes human males for fun. If one got caught by her, they would be raped until he became tattered. In Paradox, she is a part of the Black Alice faction. Monsterpedia Entry “A giant serpentine monster that existed in ancient times. She is of an ancient species similar to snake and dragon monsters, and is also the ancestor to bird monsters. With her divine appearance and tremendous power, she was once revered as a god by the people of the ancient jungle. She was sealed away by angels under the command of Ilias and her traditions were buried from history. She combines bravery and maternity at the same time, for while she will mercilessly defeat any man who challenges her, she will also spoil the defeated man with compassion. She will mate with the men she considers her favourite and force them to dedicate their semen to her vagina. She engages in a rivalry with Tezcatlipoca, who was also worshipped in the same region, and are always in conflict regardless of the situation. The day when the two reconcile will never come.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Wings of Destruction' – One Foe, Physical Attribute *'Gale' – All Foes, Physical Attribute *'Inferno Breath' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Fire Attribute, Burn 10% *'Wing Caress' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute *'Harpy Footjob' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Harpy Fellatio' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Dive Bomb Pin' – One Foe (Luka), Bind (1 Turn Break) *'Ancient Rape' – Rape, One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Ancient Rape (Cont.)' – Rape, One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Sexy Dance' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Horny 75%, Trance 75% *'Harpy Dance' – Self Buff, 150%, Agility, Evasion +50%, Magic Evasion +50% for 4 Turns Strategy Evaluation “Quetzalc…I hate this name because it’s hard to pronounce. Also, why has she been resurrected? Coatl is a difficult opponent who uses Wind and Fire skills. You better prepare to defend against those elements. She is weak against Ice attacks because she has the characteristics of a Lamia. Don’t use Fire against her since she resists that element. She is easy to Bind so do that if you have a Lamia or Scylla in your party. She is also weak against confusion which will greatly help in the fight against her. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Quetz something, I don’t want to pronounce that name again. so be sure to take care of her.” Gallery 80 coatlus st01.png F6f4005e.jpg|Rivalry between Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca. Ct coatlus1.png Trivia *Quetzalcoatl is a god from Aztec mythology. **Oddly enough, she is called “coatlus” in the game’s files, which corresponds to a pterosaur named after the deity and not the deity itself, the Quetzalcoatlus. Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Lamias Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss